fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Havana
|image = |country = |state = |establisment = 1515 |population = 2,106,146 (as of 2012) |status = Active |currentresidents = Raldo Fernando |formerresidents = Dominic Toretto Letty Ortiz |notedlocales = |notedevents = |films = }} Havana is the capital city and the largest city and province in and is a minor location featured in The Fate of the Furious. History ''The Fate of the Furious'' Dom and Letty travel to Havana for their long overdue honeymoon after the events of Furious 7. While they are there they immerse themselves in the culture and community, while they are there they cross paths with Dom's cousin who is having his car impounded after failing to pay his debt. Dom challenges the debt collector to a race, if he wins he keeps the car and gets his respect, otherwise the collector can have the car. Dom races and wins but not before throwing his cousins car into the ocean. He repays his cousin by giving him his Chevrolet Impala. Dom and Letty continue their honeymoon and on one morning Dom comes across a lone traveller who can get her car started. Dom assists the woman who is learned to be Cipher who reveals she knows everything about Dom and his family. She then reveals that she has his ex-girlfriend Elena Neves and her son Brian Marcos held hostage and if he doesn't help her, she'll kill them. Dom is then requested by Luke Hobbs to travel to Berlin and help him repossess a stolen EMP. Gallery Screenshots F8 Opening - Exotic Cuba.png Aerial Shot - Cuba Driving (F8).png Dom driving in Havana (1961 Impala - F8).png Havana, Cuba (F8).png Havana, Cuba (Title Card - F8).png Havana - Aerial Shot (1).png Havana - Aerial Shot (2).png 1961 Chevrolet Impala (Havana, Cuba).png Cuban Bel-Air (Havana - F8).png Prepping for the Race (Raldo vs. Dom).png Removing the Fleetmaster's Hood (Havana - F8).png Dom & Fernando - 1950 Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana - F8).png Stripping the Fleetmaster (Fernando & Dom).png Cuban NOS (F8).png Havana Street Race - Dom vs. Raldo (F8).png 1950 Chevrolet vs. 1956 Ford (Cuban Mile Race - F8).png 1950 Chevrolet vs. 1956 Ford (Cuban Mile Race Rear View - F8).png This is Havana! (Fleetmaster vs. Fairlane).png The Cuban Mile Race Begins (Havana - F8).png 1956 Ford Fairlane & 1950 Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana Street Race - Rear View).png Letty & Fernando (Bikers - Havana Street Race).png Havana, Cuba (Street Race - Aerial View).png 1956 Ford Fairlane Crown Victoria (Front View - Havana, Cuba).png Blazing Fleetmaster & Fairlane Crown Victoria (Cuban Mile Street Race).png Burning Chevy Fleetmaster (F8).png The Last Quarter Mile (Havana, Cuba Street Race - F8).png Burning Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana, Cuba - F8).png The Fleetmaster Bomb (Havana, Cuba).png Raldo exits his Fairlane Crown Victoria (Havana - F8).png The Winner & the Loser (Cuban Mile Street Race).png Cuban Flag Keychain (Havana - F8).png Havana, Cuba (Sunset Glow - F8).png Toretto-Ortiz Cuban Residence (Havana - F8).png Cuban Morning (Havana - F8).png Cipher & Dom (Havana, Cuba - F8).png Trivia *The Cuba scenes were filmed on location. References Category:Locations Category:The Fate of the Furious